Crossdressing for a cause
by ArchAngelDiasus
Summary: A tournament, males only, who would dress as a man to enter that? Sakura, thats who...but who does she see there? Huh, I wonder..
1. Crossdressing for a cause

"Hey, you know what Sakura?" said Ino lazily as she lay on the grass beside me.

"What…" I replied.

"We should enter that huge fighting tournament don't you think? It'll test our strength after 6 years of training…." She replied with a hint of drowsiness in her voice. We were both lying on the grass in a random park in Konoha. We, who were now part of ANBU and had been on many dangerous missions were now 18 and getting bored with life. We stared at the clouds passing by over our heads. I then briefly wondered if Sasuke was looking at the same sky as I. But I then thought that he was part of the past and that I'd probably never see him again. I then thought of what Ino was talking about.

"A tournament? Oh yeah, I think I heard about that…All different types of Shinobi are going to enter, it'd be a great test for our skills. It would be awesome if we won…I think I heard Naruto talking about it…" I said wearily.

"Mmm..." replied Ino. We were a bit tired, it was late in the afternoon and the sun was setting. The sunset was so beautiful, there were shades of pink, orange and red and a tinge of yellow over decreasing in size sun.

Ino had become my best friend over the past few years, just as we were younger, only now I was the more powerful of us both. Over the last three years I tried to excel through my training, forcing myself to become limitless and to not bend down willingly to others. I would fight for myself and this earned me to become a Jounin before everyone, except Neji and Shikamaru though. I was the first girl I suppose. I took that as a little incentive or motive and even a prize. I worked harder each day and tried to keep my skills in check, but I had nobody to practice on, they all refused to fight me, it actually got quite annoying after a while. I soon got bored and stopped training for like a week, and then Tsunade-sama got me back to my schedule by hitting me over the head, sending me unconscious for another week.

And so here I was, thinking about entering this competition with Ino, it sounded like a good way to see how much I've grown. Since I'm not ANBU I should have no trouble, unless they are all great fighters looking to test their skill and strength, then I thought what the hell, it'll make the victory sweeter by crushing a sense of pride.

"What do you mean it's only for males!?" shrieked Ino angrily.

"I'm sorry ladies…The tournament is strictly for males and males only" said the official.

"And why is that?!" I said, I was outraged! This is so sexist! I'm usually into anything with the word sex in it, but definitely not the word 'sexist', though the interest in the word sex is a mask! I'm saving myself for somebody special. I say those things so Ino doesn't think I'm just an innocent little girl.

"Because we are afraid that the young women who want to enter, and older women too, put simply they might get hurt.." he said matter of factly.

"Yeah 'might'!" I yelled in protest.

"Sorry girls, you can't enter the competition, it's as final as that.."

Ino was going to take a swing at the official but I caught her wrist just in time and judging from the officials face, he definitely wasn't a fighter, because 'put simply' he shat himself.

Ino and I walked away with great unhappiness in our strides. Then we stopped at a wall and leant against it.

"You know what we have to do right?" said Ino.

"What's that…Beat up the official? Pose as a man?" I said then scoffed.

"Well, I wasn't thinking of beating up the official, but that sounds good too. So yeah, I have the perfect clothes!" said Ino with much enthusiasm.

I laughed then stopped as I looked at her serious face. "You've got to be kidding!" I exclaimed, to which she shook her head.

"No way.." I said. "I'm never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever in my life going to pose as a man.." I stated.

"But, we could win and show them that women can fight at the same standard as males! Our male names could be Inu and Sakurai! We could be revolutionaries! Or reformers! Oh my god! Think of it Sakura! We'd go down in history: The two females who kicked the arses of the best male fighters!" said Ino as she peered at an imaginary heading in a text book, seeing herself as waving to the crowd as she stood over a pile of unconscious men.

I then thought about it. We'd be teaching the men that we were just as good. Then maybe we could beat up the official….Nah, I'd be wasting my skill on a simple prat…

"Alright, I'll do it…" I said confidently.

"What do you mean body examination!" yelled Ino, stating herself as Inu.

"Sorry sir but its compulsory..." said the official, the same from earlier in the day. We were so surprised that he didn't notice that it was Ino and I. Ino was wearing a short haired brown wig and a hoodie, track pants and sandals. I on the other hand wasn't as lucky; I got a big dollop of black paint on my once gorgeous short pink hair. I was also wearing bandages over my chest , so not to show my breasts, I hated wearing them because they made me feel like I was flat chested, like when I was younger, I had boobs now! I didn't want to hide them…But this was for the sake of woman kind! Anyway, over the bandages I was wearing a long robe like outfit over a tunic and long black pants and sandals. But to over our face, we both wore masks on the lower half of our face, similar to Kakashi's. Actually, days later he noticed that he was missing two…

When we walked into the examination room we walked slowly and cautiously. We found to seats and sat down. We then heard a little voice ring from behind a curtain.

"Coming.." she said. The voice sounded very similar thought Ino, sorry, Inu and I. Then when the girl made an appearance we gasped and knew that we were doomed.

"Hinata…" Inu said.

"You know my name?" Hinata had changed quite a bit since we were younger. She no longer stuttered and she was a very confident woman nowadays, that's how she earned Naruto as her boyfriend, she just confessed to him one day and asked him out, she was so surprised when he accepted her invitation. We weren't though, we always believed in her.

"Uh, we heard it round…" I said.

"You two sound very familiar…Do you have relatives here? Do you come from Konoha?" she asked as she stared at us.

"Um, yeah distant relatives..." said Inu as she tried to adjust her voice to sound lower, like a males should.

"Well…I've just read your applications and all are in order…What did you say your names were?"

"Um…Inu and…Sakurai" I said. I feel like a fool. She'll see right through us..

"Wonderful, well good luck in the competition! I'll root for you…But then again I pretty much say that to every guy that walks through that door. Well anyway, here are the times of when the sparring begins and meetings and such. Good luck, I hope for the best Inu and Sakurai. Bye" and with that Hinata turns and walks through a random door behind her.

Ino, no sorry, Inu! Well anyway, Inu and I stare at each other, unable to grasp what had just happened. We are so lucky not to be caught, I'd hate to find out that the whole village knows about Ino and me cross dressing. It sounds all perverted. Oh well, we were lucky that time. We hurriedly made our way out of the office when we're stopped by Hinata's voice.

"Oh, by the way, Ino and Sakura kick their asses! I mean, Inu and Sakurai…" then there was a little laugh and we knew instantly that Hinata knew our true identities. She's a good person, and has a sharp eye, we were stupid to think we could fool her, oh well; she wasn't going to say anything anytime soon.

Tonight we had a meeting with the officials and all the fighters from everywhere were going to be there. Probably even Naruto and Shikamaru and all the others, this was going to be one exciting tournament.

When Ino and I arrived, dressed as our alter-ego's we find our seats at the carious tables. We have names on the tables where we are meant to sit at. I read aloud our names and we sit down in our allotted place. I glance quickly at the other seats to see who we're going to sit next to for the duration of the night. I read the names Derrick, Tarho, Yetaj and…well as I'm about the read the final one the man four men appear at the table, I assume them to be the guys who are also sitting at our table. They all take their seats, and then I realise what the other name was.

A/N: Ahh! Did you like it? Should I make a second chapter? Hehe, I got the name Yetaj from Kadaj…Advent Children…Oh my god, isn't Kadaj just the hottest guy you've ever seen, it's extra hot cause he's evil! If you don't know who he is you'd better GOOGLE HIM!!

Oh and if any of you are confused about why they didn't get the body examination, it's because Hinata knows who they are, so there really would be not point at all…Well that's what I...the Author says, and…This is my God-complex so tough if you don't like it!...


	2. Four strongest competitors

A/N: Hello readers, sorry I hadn't updated in like...forever! But oh well..heres the second chapter! But one moment, I put a taxi in this chapter, and I'm pretty sure taxi's don't exist in the world of Shinobi so yesh..I know I've made a mistake...So yeah, just bear with me anyways.

* * *

Recap:

When Ino and I arrived, dressed as our alter-ego's we find our seats at the various tables. We have names on the tables where we are meant to sit at. I read the other seats to see who we're going to sit next to for the duration of the night. I read the names Derrick, Tarho, Yetaj and…well as I'm about the read the final one the man four men appear at the table, I assume them to be the guys who are also sitting at our table. They all take their seats, and then I realise what the other name was.

"Sai" I scoff in disbelief. He stares at me and narrows his eyes.

"Do I know you?" he replies. Ino nudges me.

"Uh, no I've just um. Heard of you around, that's all, seen pictures and…stuff…" I reply nervously.

"Is that right?" said Sai sarcastically.

"Um yes..." says Sakura tensely. Sai says nothing more and sits down; he stares off into the distance and appeared to be thinking hard. He said nothing the whole night.

Throughout the Dinner Ino and I exchanged nervous glances, fearing that he'd notice us both. And every so often we'd peer at the three other men at our table. The one named Derrick has blue hair and eyes, the man named Tarho has Purple hair and eyes and the last one; Yetaj has blonde hair and blue eyes, he also has his left ear pierced with a silver ear ring. The boy named Yetaj notices me staring at him and speaks for the first time tonight.

"The hell are you looking at?" he says. I look around to make sure he's actually talking to me, and when I'm sure I think of something to say then reply.

"I uh…I dunno, but it's pretty damn ugly" I had no idea what to say, but I figured that boys make fun of each other a lot so maybe I should make fun of him, I realise that it was a bad idea when he frowns and stands up abruptly, bumping the table at the same time causing an empty glass to fall over. The man named Derrick is snickering and Tarho is staring intently at Ino, whilst Sai continues to stare off into space.

"What the fuck did you say?" yells Yetaj. I sit and practically sink into my seat realising how much trouble I have gotten myself into. I then see how small Yetaj is and I feel more confident, I mean, I haven't trained vigorously the past years for nothing, and he's puny! I stand up strong and tall and I reply.

"I said, you are pretty. Damn. Ugly" I emphasize the last few words stare straight at him. Derrick ceased his snickering as he realises how tense our table has become, even some of the surrounding tables have ceased their chatter and are staring at me and this bothered boy. At first it appears as if he's going to punch me, then his facial expression totally changes; he smiles.

"Haha, sheesh you have some balls saying that to me! Especially when I'm one of the four strongest men in this competition…I admire that courage you got there! What's your name?"

I stand there shocked and relived at the same time; Ino seems to calm down a little too.

"Sakura…i. My name is Sakurai and that there is Inu." I say. He holds out his hand and I shake it, he then sits down.

"Mine names Yetaj, this here is Derrick, my brother and this is Tarho"

I think for a moment. He had said four strongest men, so who was the forth?

"Is Yetaj causing more trouble?" asked somebody behind me. How could I not have sensed this person? I've become so much stronger, unless this person had also been training vigorously. I turn around and stare into his dark onyx eyes.

"Ah, Sakurai this is Sasuke. He would be the strongest man in this room. Sasuke this is Sakurai and his friend Inu"

I couldn't speak at all, I opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Sasuke glanced at me quickly then walked over to the three men. I look away from Sasuke then realise that Sai is staring intently at Sasuke. Was Sai here to kill Sasuke or something? Was he here on a mission like last time? I had been lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Yetaj speaking to me.

"Hey, Sakurai?" he said. I suddenly snap out of my thoughts and respond finally.

"Oh, yeah? Sorry I was uh, thinking about a girl from back home.." That seemed like a good enough thing to be thinking.

"Haha yeah fair enough…Well we were going to go out drinking after this, so do you wanna come? You and Inu?" he replied.

"Um.." I then look to Inu who is staring at Tarho. She then notices that I'm looking at her and she glances at me and nods eagerly, I don't even think she's realised that Sasuke is here. Oh well…I then turn back to Yetaj.

"That'd be a yes"

"Awesome, we were just going to get wasted and drunk, you know the usual" he says as he beams. I nod.

"Yes, we've heard of a good place round here" says Tarho, I then peer at Inu who is staring at him and is hanging on his every word nodding and smiling. I then nudge her and whisper into her ear.

"If you keep doing that, they'll think you're gay! Stop it!"

She looks at me and frowns, but nods nonetheless. About half an hour later the Dinner is over, the officials explained the dates and procedures and where to be and what to do, and all the rules. As the building begins to empty with the many contestants pouring out the doors Ino and I follow Yetaj and the others, however my eyes remain on only one person. This is the first time I've seen him since, well, when Sai, Naruto and I found him at Orochimaru's lair.

When we reach the outside we wait for out taxi to pull up. The four boys lean against the wall while Ino and I freeze out butts off. It's so friggin cold. I have no idea how they can stand it. I then see Ino lean against the wall beside Tarho, she begins a conversation. I have no idea what they're talking about but they both seem very enthusiastic. God, maybe Tarho's gay…

I then glance over and look at Sasuke who's staring right at me, well I think it's at me, but nonetheless I'm in doubt so I turn around and look for somebody, but no ones there. Why is he staring at me? Then suddenly he speaks.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he says, he seems very suspicious.

"I um..maybe. I mean, I'm from Konoha too. We might've seen each other around the village or something" I answer. I hope that's a good enough reason.

"Hn" he replies.

"Why do you ask?" I say hastily. I don't know why I said that. He looks away then glances back at me. He doesn't say a thing. I then walk over to Ino and sit down, I'm having trouble breathing with this mask that I'm wearing, Ino seems to be doing fine with it. How does Kakashi where these things?! And all the time too…Psh, it's so annoying. It over heating my neck. I then reach up and pull the mask down and heave a sigh of relief. I feel a whole lot better. I then feel eyes on me.

"Sheesh man, you look like a chick" says Derrick.

"Haha you're a pretty boy aren't ya" laughs Yetaj.

"Like you can talk!" cuts in Derrick, he and Tarho begin laughing while Yetaj frowns.

"Taxi's here" said Ino suddenly. We all look to see that she's right. Thing is there's only room for four.

"Shotgun!" yells Derrick and Yetaj.

"I'll go in that one, you too Inu?" says Tarho, Ino happily nods. My god if _I_ didn't know any better, I'd sure think that 'Inu' was gay. Anyway, then the four of them pile into the Taxi leaving Sasuke and me on our own waiting outside the building. The others got the taxi driver to get another taxi for us. When it finally arrives I climb into the back and Sasuke follows. He sits on the left side and I sit on the right.

"Uchiha Sasuke right?" I say unexpectedly. He doesn't even look at me but he answers about a minute later.

"Yeah" is all he says. I must admit he still seems the same. But I've only been with him for about an hour and a half.

"So you've lived in Konoha your whole life?" he asks. I really wasn't expecting him to ask me anything but I oblige.

"Yeah I have"

"So then you know every one there, like all the Chuunin?"

"Well I'm a Jounin" I answer, amazed that we are almost having a conversation.

"Do you know any other of the Jounin?" he asks he then peers out his window.

"I uh-Yeah. There's Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura. They were the first to become Jounin..and then theres Hinata, Naruto, Chouji, Ino, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino and Tenten.."

Sasuke look at me. "You know them all?"

"Of course" I say as I nod.

"Do you know any of them?" I ask, even though I of course know the answer.

"Hn. Naruto and Sakura were in my team. But that's over now. I don't even know why I brought this all up" says Sasuke; in the duration of the drive he says nothing more. When we arrive we walk in and see Yetaj hitting on a woman, Derrick yelling at some guy and no sign of Ino and Tarho, I figure that bad news. What the hell could they be doing?


	3. Talk it up!

Recap:

"Do you know any other of the Jounin?" he asks he then peers out his window.

"I uh-Yeah. There's Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura. They were the first to become Jounin..and then theres Hinata, Naruto, Chouji, Ino, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino and Tenten.."

Sasuke look at me. "You know them all?"

"Of course" I say as I nod.

"Do you know any of them?" I ask, even though I of course know the answer.

"Hn. Naruto and Sakura were in my team. But that's over now. I don't even know why I brought this all up" says Sasuke; in the duration of the drive he says nothing more. When we arrive we walk in and see Yetaj hitting on a woman, Derrick yelling at some guy and no sign of Ino and Tarho, I figure that bad news. What the hell could they be doing?

**End of Recap**

I stand there and stare at Derrick and Yetaj. My mind then wanders to where Ino and Tarho are. My imagination goes crazy. My hands clutch my head as I begin to worry and walk around panicking. It's then that Derrick ceases to yell at the other guy and divert his attention to me.

"Hey, Sakurai, the hells wrong with you?" he says. I stare at him blankly, thinking that my life's over, Sasuke's gonna be so pissed if he finds out, what am I supposed to say to him?!

"This is horrible, this is a disaster!! What am I going to do?!" I accidentally blurt out.

Derrick walks over and wacks me on the back sending me forward a meter or so.

"What?" says Yetaj as he too walks over to see what hysteria is all about.

"No no no no no.." I say shaking my head with my hands in the air.

It's then that I see Ino and Tarho approaching our table with drinks.

"Ayy!!!" cheer Derrick and Yetaj. I then see Sasuke sitting down behind me, doing nothing, he stares blankly at the ground and I can't help but wonder what he's thinking about. He appears almost empty in a way, just from his body language, and his eyes, oh so cold and dark. It's like he has no soul.

When Ino shoves a drink in my hand I give her a piercing look and shake my head, she smiles, shrugs then saunters over to Tarho.

"So what were you saying Sakurai?" asked Yetaj.

"Yeah" says Derrick.

"Oh I uh.." I have no idea what to say so I just make something up.

"I haven't been laid in weeks.." I then regret my words. I can't believe I said that! Who says stupid shit like that?! Honestly…You'd think I could've thought up something better than that.

"Oh sweet Jesus man!" exclaims Yetaj.

"I thought two days was bad…but weeks? Holy shit..." says Derrick. I acknowledge him by nodding sadly.

"Cheer up pal, there are heaps of easy chicks in this bar and the night is still young ey…Whoa, and speaking of young" says Yetaj trying to comfort me, but then gets distracted by a young girl around my age walk past, but wait a minute, how could they be young, how old are they anyways.

"Young? How old are you guys anyway?" I inquire.

"Well I'm 23 this year, and it's Yetaj's birthday in a couple of weeks, he's going to be 21. And uh, Tarho, he's also 23 and Sasuke is just a baby, he's 18. What about you two? You're both pretty young looking too actually…" says Derrick.

"Oh we're both 18 as well" said Ino.

"No shit" says Yetaj. I nod as well as Ino. I then see out of the corner of my eye, Sasuke looking up at me.

"So you're the same age as me?" confirms Sasuke.

"yeah" I reply.

"Whoa Sasuke! This is the most you've ever spoken to new people! What's goin on here?" says Derrick.

"That's quite true actually. You're usually very quiet, especially around people you don't actually know.." agrees Tarho.

"Hn…yeah, people I don't know…" says Sasuke in a subtle sarcastic voice. I know that he's suspecting Ino and I. Does he know? It really sounds like it. It's true though, Sasuke has always been so smart. This would be easy to figure out.

After a couple of rounds I'm starting to feel a little light headed and warm inside. I start laughing harder and louder and really getting enthusiastic, though I wasn't completely drunk at all, I could still respond to my surrounding but I was feeling rather happy. After I feel like I'm about to fall flat on my face I sit down next to Sasuke who is harbouring an untouched vodka.

"You gonna drink that?" I say. He doesn't respond at all so I just shrug it off and grab the vodka and skull it. I smash the glass down and burg loudly, which earns Yetaj's applause. He then returns to hitting on the waitresses.

"Yo Sasuke, I've heard of you round Konoha. People don't talk bout you much though. Ya know that Sakura chick, she frikkin loved you, ya know? She thought you were the bomb diggidy!! And you know, she was talking to me this one time at my house and she was telling me, how like…She liked you right, but not because you were like a genius shinobi or whatever, she said to me that, even if you were a drop-out loser shinobi, she'd still love you till death, nah man…for eternity. Those are her exact words!! And then…she dumped me"

I had no idea why I said that; maybe it was to bait Sasuke. Maybe I wanted to see if he even cared about me at all. I really used to love Sasuke and that was exactly how I felt inside. Every body else only liked him because he was a genius from the Uchiha clan. They were so famous. And surprisingly he did take the bait.

"What?" he said. I looked at him and saw him staring back at me.

"Whatya mean what?" I replied, though I was starting to get a little dizzy.

"You dated Haruno Sakura?" he asked slowly, as if I was incapable of understanding English.

"Uh yeah. And if I say so myself, she looks damn hot without clothes, I'd tap that all night long, dang…what am I saying, I have tapped that all night long! Haha, man she was the best lay everrr!! So sexy!"

Haha, I can't believe I'm even saying this about myself, it's like I'm trying to sell me, I'm talking myself up and I love it!

"Don't.." warned Sasuke. It's so funny how the mood suddenly gets tense in an instant.

"huh? Don't what?!" I reply. By now I'm starting to feel tired and woozy.

"Don't say shit like that about Sakura" says Sasuke.

This really confuses me, does that mean he sorta cares for me or something? I have no idea what that's supposed to mean!

"What…What do you like her or something? I mean, if you do that okkaaaaaaaay by me!" I say as I start to sway on my seat.

"Tch, just shut up" he replies. He seems so annoyed and bothered about me.

"You stupid head, you shoulda bagged her when you could ya know? Cause now she don't give a rats ass about you anyways! She was gonna save herself for you but nah! Naruto got there first! He beat you to it! Bahahahahahha!" I was hysterical, completely off my face laughing. I had no idea what was wrong with me.

I then saw Sasuke's face heat up with anger a little and just as he was about to punch me I passed out and fell back off my chair.


End file.
